


Virus

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what no sleep, lots of coffee, Yugioh, and a really weird Biology II lesson on Viruses will do to my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> written at: February 12, 2006. Word count: 337.

**Virus**  
  
You tell me that you are me, but I know that isn't true. You are only a copy. Just a ghost of me.  
  
You tell me that I am nothing, just a weak incomplete shell that only exists to give you life, so that you may try again to reach your goals, but you are wrong. I am not just some vessel, not some tool for your own selfish needs.  
  
You tell me, that my only purpose is to bend to your will; to obey you like a good slave obeys his master. But I know I have my own purpose, one completely separate from you.  
  
You tell me that my life is incomplete and meaningless, that it is worthless and I am nothing without you. You make it sound as though I am completely dependent on you, but I know that you are the one who is dependent on me.  
  
In addition, you tell me, that you are the only one I will ever have, but in reality, it is the other way around. I am the only one that _you_ will ever have.  
  
I know this, because I am human, I am me, and as you say, I am your host.  
  
You depend on me for your survival.  
  
For a way to obtain what it is that you most want.  
  
To give you a life however limited that life is.  
  
To bend to your will and do as you wish.  
  
To give your eternal existence meaning.  
  
To make you feel strong by being weaker.  
  
To depend on you for what it is that you think I need.  
  
And to just be there for you, because you do not have anyone else, because you are nothing but a spirit, one who barely exists in this world.  
  
Therefore, I have concluded that you my yami, are nothing more then a virus. You need me, depend on me, feed off me, use me, and just like any virus, whether you know it or not, you are killing me.  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
